<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solid Gold by FloreatCastellum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171087">Solid Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloreatCastellum/pseuds/FloreatCastellum'>FloreatCastellum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marauder Moments [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, James Potter also being an asshole but in a more endearing way, Pottermore, Pottermore Compliant, Vernon Dursley Being an Asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloreatCastellum/pseuds/FloreatCastellum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first meeting between Lily, her boyfriend James Potter, and the engaged couple, went badly, and the relationship nose-dived from there." -Pottermore, Vernon &amp; Petunia</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marauder Moments [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Solid Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Where have you been?’ she hissed. ‘You’re late!’ </p><p>‘Tuney,’ said Lily breathlessly, as they hurried towards her, awkwardly lowering the umbrella as they squeezed under the doorway of the restaurant. ‘Congratulations, I’m so pleased for you-’</p><p>‘Vernon despises people that can’t be punctual!’ Petunia continued. </p><p>‘Only up from here then,’ said James brightly. Petunia fixed him with a cold stare, as though noticing him for the first time. He held out his hand, ‘James,’ he said. ‘Lily’s told me-’</p><p>‘You’re splashing my tights!’ Petunia snapped, looking back at Lily, who was shaking the sodden umbrella as she struggled to close it. </p><p>‘Sorry!’ said Lily, widening her eyes in surprise. ‘And sorry we’re late, we got a bit lost - you can’t have been waiting long, can you? Where is he? I’m excited to meet him.’ </p><p>She craned her neck as she peered into the restaurant; the rain battering the windows blurring the glowing candles, little lamps and figures of muggles as though they were in a watercolour painting. </p><p>‘He took our table to make sure they didn’t give it away,’ Petunia said sniffily. </p><p>Lily laughed. ‘It’s not that busy! Come on then, let’s get out of this.’ </p><p>James had not been in a muggle restaurant before, except maybe the pub in Godric’s Hollow that also did food, though he wasn’t sure if that counted. He’d expected it to be a bit more modern, a bit more… mugglish. It had oil paintings and black and white photographs on the dark paneled walls, though of course they didn’t move which he found sinister and creepy. The little tables were close together and covered with white cloths, each one with a little paraffin lamp that made the brown leather of the booths shine. Having come from the pouring rain outside (and been half caught in it thanks to them sharing the umbrella), he was distinctly aware of how hot and faintly sticky he now felt in the stuffy room, and how unpleasant it would be to sit on that cheap looking leather in his wet clothes. His glasses immediately fogged up in the sudden temperature change and he hurriedly cleaned them on the edge of his shirt, catching his upper thigh rather painfully on a table as they passed. </p><p>Petunia led them over to a booth in the far corner of the restaurant, away from the windows and closer to the shining brass bar and door to the toilets, where a beefy looking young man was sitting, looking grumpily into his pint. As James pushed his glasses back onto his face, he could see that the man had a curious expression - half fearful, half angry, and his piggy little eyes roved over them both. Though he was sitting, James could tell that despite being significantly leaner than the man, he was also taller - something he might not have noticed if he hadn’t puffed out his chest like some sort of insecure bullfrog. </p><p>‘Vernon,’ said Petunia, her voice suddenly sickeningly simpering. ‘This is Lily, and…’ she winced slightly as she turned back at James. </p><p>‘James,’ he reminded her, hoping his smile was understanding. He had met Petunia before, and seen her plenty of times on the station platform, but she had never really seemed like she paid him any attention those times either. </p><p>Vernon had risen and was already holding out a large hand, which James took and immediately had the sensation that he had put his hand into a vice. He tried not to show on his face the pain of having his fingers slightly fractured. </p><p>‘Vernon Dursley,’ said the man. His dark hair was carefully coifed and swept neatly to the sides, his moustache and thick neck making him appear older than James was sure he really was. ‘Junior Executive,’ he added, as though James had asked. </p><p>‘James Potter,’ James echoed, highly entertained and unable to resist deepening his voice slightly. ‘Lily’s boyfriend.’ </p><p>‘Yes, well,’ rumbled Vernon, sitting back down. James noticed that Vernon kept glancing up at his hair, and that it seemed to displease him significantly. He ruffled it up further to test his theory, and, indeed, Vernon’s scowl deepened. </p><p>‘And I’m - pleased to meet you,’ said Lily awkwardly, having been almost entirely ignored. </p><p>They squeezed into the little booth, their damp clothes squeaking on the leather, Lily clumsily trying to find a spot for the umbrella as they peeled off their coats and knocked the table slightly, making the cutlery clink and Vernon unnecessarily seize his drink as though it were going to spill. </p><p>A waitress came over, and asked for their drinks order. James looked up at her with relief, because he had been feeling Vernon and Petunia’s glare fixed on him. ‘Could I get a butterbeer, please?’ </p><p>‘Er… sorry, is that foreign or from London or something?’ </p><p>The waitress looked bewildered, and Lily leaned close to his ear. ‘Not a thing,’ she whispered. </p><p>‘Oh, I meant… a… ‘ His mind went blank. He had no idea what was muggle and what wasn’t. Was wine magical? Lily had once told him how funny she found it that wizards drank mead so much, because for muggles it seemed quite medieval. What if wine was the same? What if the beer Vernon was drinking had a particular name? Perhaps he could just point to it and say he’d have the same, but he didn’t think the ridiculous man sitting across from him would appreciate that for some reason. </p><p>‘Why don’t we just get a bottle of red for the table?’ asked Lily loudly, beaming at Petunia and Vernon. </p><p>‘I don’t like red wine,’ said Petunia in a clipped voice. ‘And I already have a drink.’  </p><p>‘Just between us then, Lily,’ said James cheerfully. ‘That’ll see us through. A bottle of red, please - house is fine,’ he added, as she tried to offer him the wine list.  </p><p>Vernon looked appalled. James thought if he was going to get snobby over wine he could have bloody well ordered some instead of a beer. </p><p>The waitress handed out their menus, and James was grateful that he had something to stare at, because he was starting to feel as though he were having an out of body experience. Lily had warned him that meeting her sister and her new fiance might be awkward, but he had the weirdest urge to start laughing. The silence was excruciating. </p><p>‘Traffic kept you, did it?’ asked Vernon. </p><p>James looked up. ‘Sorry?’ </p><p>‘The traffic - did it keep you?’ he asked loudly, as though James were a simpleton. ‘I assume you missed the turning onto the A3 - the signage there is awful, thanks to that service station monstrosity they’ve built, and once you’re stuck on the M25 you end up having a nightmare getting through Woking, of course.’ </p><p>‘Of course,’ said James, who wondered whether Vernon genuinely found roads interesting, and why. </p><p>‘I have found on occasion that it’s actually quicker to go via the hills on the A25, from Leatherhead, you know, and along by East Horsley.’  </p><p>‘Fascinating,’ said James, unable to stop the slight chuckle in his voice, and he felt Lily kick him. He thought this was rather unfair - Vernon was clearly trying to suggest he had some kind of expertise when it came to driving and getting from London to Guildford, an achievement that James found bewildering and hilarious. </p><p>‘Though of course you have to have a car that can handle it, and I suppose they’re hard to come by when you’re young, before you’re established in your career. I’ve got a ‘74 BMW 2002Tii - packs a lot of horsepower into a nice lightweight body, so the hills aren’t a problem and you can really bomb along the motorway; when it’s not gridlocked, of course. What do you drive?’ </p><p>‘Cleansweep Five,’ said James promptly. </p><p>‘Sorry?’ muttered Vernon, leaning his head forward as though sure he had misheard. ‘Is that some sort of American muscle car? Or one of those new Japanese models?’</p><p>‘No, it’s a racing broom,’ said James cheerfully. </p><p>It was as though he had said he enjoyed kicking puppies or burning down orphanages. They stared at him, utterly aghast. </p><p>‘A… broom?’ said Petunia. ‘Like you would use to sweep?’ </p><p>‘Yeah, that’s why it’s called a Cleansweep,’ he said. ‘I mean, I understand it’s not the same as a car, but it’s probably our equivalent, wouldn’t you say, Lily?’</p><p>‘Mhmm,’ she said, nodding and looking rather frantically between James and the horrified couple opposite them. ‘Yeah, I’d say so - I’ve told you about them before, haven’t I, Tuney? About how they fly and you sit on them and you can play-’</p><p>Vernon suddenly snorted, apparently deciding that it was all a joke. ‘I presume it comes with a pointed hat and a black cat sitting on the end, does it?’ </p><p>‘Oh, those hats are usually for formal occasions,’ said James seriously, because he loved the way Vernon seemed to shrink back every time something magical was mentioned. ‘And I did try and get Tybalt to sit on the back once, but he wasn’t having it, was he Lily?’ </p><p>Vernon turned his head slowly to look at Petunia, who had gone scarlet and was now knocking back the last inch of her drink. </p><p>‘It’s a very good broom,’ James continued, thoroughly enjoying himself. ‘It’s their most recent model and it’s really pushed the boundaries of broomstick design. I mean, they’re a classic brand anyway, the Cleansweep, but I think the Five’s been out for a few years now and nothing’s come close, not that I’ve seen, anyway. I tried the Comet series, but they just don’t have the same acceleration.’ </p><p>‘And that’s instead of a car, is it?’ growled Vernon. </p><p>‘Yeah, well, cars can’t fly,’ said James. He considered. ‘Although my mate just bought a flying motorbike, it’s pretty good fun. So I suppose you could… get a flying car… if you really wanted…’ The look on their faces made him trail off into quiet. </p><p>The long silence was thankfully broken by the waitress returning with a bottle of red wine (James pretended to know what he was doing when she poured him a little to try, but this did not deceive Petunia, who visibly rolled her eyes) and asking for their food orders.</p><p>‘Could I get another gin and tonic?’ Petunia asked hurriedly as the waitress made to leave. ‘A double,’ she added firmly. </p><p>Lily blushed, and fiddled with her napkin for a few moments, glancing around as though searching for something to say. ‘Have you always lived in Surrey, Vernon?’ she asked politely.</p><p>‘No, my family is from Kent,’ he said.</p><p>‘Oh,’ said Lily. James was sure that, just as he was doing, she was trying to think of anything at all to say about Kent. </p><p>‘Still got family there?’ he asked. </p><p>‘Yes, a sister,’ he said. </p><p>‘Oh.’ </p><p>‘That’s nice.’</p><p>‘What’s her name?’</p><p>‘Marge.’ </p><p>‘Oh.’ </p><p>‘She’s very nice,’ said Petunia abruptly. ‘Marge, I mean. We really get on,’ she said firmly, pointedly not looking at Lily. ‘I’ve asked her to be a bridesmaid.’</p><p>‘Oh?’ said Lily, brightening. ‘I didn’t realise you’d thought of all that already.’ </p><p>‘Yes, I have,’ said Petunia haughtily. ‘All those decisions were made weeks ago.’</p><p>Silence descended upon the table once again, but this time it was tinged with the feeling of malice. Lily waited for a few moments in uneasy expectation, before glancing around the restaurant again, her hands twisting the napkin in her hands, her usually porcelain cheeks pink. </p><p>Recognising his girlfriend’s hurt and irritated beyond belief that Petunia would deliberately bring it up (for it would have been so easy to avoid), James tried to cheer her up by falling back on his usual schtick of being an arsehole. </p><p>‘So,’ he said loudly. ‘Whirlwind office romance for you two, was it? Lily said you met at work. What was it, the old ask out the new secretary on her first day sort of thing?’ </p><p>‘Yes, actually,’ said Petunia coldly, and James stopped laughing. </p><p>‘Oh,’ he said. ‘Well that’s-’</p><p>‘Vernon is at a very high level, of course,’ she said, giving him that simpering, admiring smile again, ‘but he was still kind enough to show me around on my first day and take me out to lunch - he really didn’t have to. There are so many secretaries at Grunnings - but it was me he chose.’ </p><p>She was so clearly pleased at this; tittering and batting her eyelashes, looking smugly at Lily as though she had been one of the spurned secretaries, though James was immediately constructing an imagined background of Vernon Dursley asking out every single secretary that had ever had the misfortune to step through the doors of Grunnings. </p><p>Vernon himself was puffing up with self-importance like a toad again. ‘Petunia sits just outside my office,’ he informed them. ‘I have my own now, having made executive.’ </p><p>‘Congratulations,’ said Lily. </p><p>‘It just shows you, if you work hard enough you can make it to that sort of level within just a few short years,’ he said pompously. ‘I’ve never struggled for a job - never complained about low wages or health and safety tosh. You just have to get on with it. If more people had the right attitude, this country would be far better off - we wouldn’t be at risk of more three day weeks if the lazy hippies sorted themselves out!’ </p><p>‘Quite right,’ said Petunia, just as their food was arriving. </p><p>There were a few moments of silence as their plates were set down in front of them, and cutlery was picked up. </p><p>‘Three day week?’ James asked as the waitress vanished. </p><p>Vernon and Petunia both scowled at him. ‘Yes, the crisis!’ Petunia exclaimed, staring at him as though he were stupid. </p><p>‘Thanks to all the whining, labour voting, lazy miners!’ harrumphed Vernon. ‘The Tories must return to power - even if they do have a woman in charge, it’s clear to me that-’</p><p>‘The last few years,’ said Lily quickly. ‘It’s all been a bit… the trade union and inflation and things - it’s caused some economic troubles in the muggle world.’ </p><p>‘Oh,’ said James, looking apologetically back at Vernon and Petunia. ‘Sorry, I wouldn’t know about any of that, our system’s entirely separate.’ </p><p>‘Preposterous,’ grunted Vernon. ‘I suppose your lot don’t bother to concern yourselves with things like inflation and trade unionism and fiscal policy?’ </p><p>‘Ah, well, my concerns over inflation tend to be about whether I’ve got my ballooning charm right,’ James tried, but this did not amuse Vernon. </p><p>‘No doubt without a proper education you all just end up relying on us,’ Vernon said irritably. James was suddenly very aware that he was now half way through what he suspected was his third pint.</p><p>‘How do you mean?’ asked Lily sharply. </p><p>‘I expect you’re on the dole, are you?’ </p><p>‘What’s that?’ asked James, at the same time as Lily spluttered indignantly. </p><p>‘Unemployment benefit.’ </p><p>James laughed. ‘No, I’m… not on muggle unemployment benefit,’ he assured him. </p><p>‘Well what do you do, then? Petunia says your lot don’t even do O Levels.’ </p><p>‘Do you mean O.W.Ls?’ asked James, who knew perfectly well that he didn’t. ‘I have plenty of them. I did particularly well in Transfiguration and Astronomy - not so great on Arithmancy and could have done better on Potions-’ </p><p>‘No,’ muttered Lily, who was looking almost as flustered as Petunia. ‘O Levels are a muggle-’</p><p>‘Well do you have a job or not? Or do you fly about all day on your mop-’</p><p>‘On my broom,’ James corrected firmly, unreasonably furious. ‘And no, I don’t have a job at the moment, actually, but that’s because I dedicate my time to-’</p><p>‘So you are on the dole,’ said Vernon testily. </p><p>‘No,’ said James, who found himself laughing again. ‘Trust me, mate, I promise I’m not leeching off your hard earned taxpayers money.’ He looked over at Lily. ‘Have you told them about Gringotts?’ </p><p>She hook her head, looking distinctly unhappy. ‘No… James, don’t - just-’</p><p>‘No, it’s all right, if they don’t know it’s not their fault they don’t understand,’ said James, though he still felt distinctly irritated. He looked back at the unpleasant couple opposite. ‘Gringotts is a wizarding bank, and my father sold his business a few years back and set me up a fund there. We don’t worry about inflation or anything, because al our wealth is kept in solid gold, so it’s a bit more stable than-’</p><p>‘Solid gold?’ Vernon snorted. ‘Oh, yes, I’m sure you do - a big pile of it, with a dragon, no doubt-’ </p><p>‘Yes, actually - well, Mum insisted we move the account to a level that doesn’t involve dragons because she thinks it’s cruel-’</p><p>‘You must think I was born yesterday,’ Vernon muttered, sharing an exasperated glance with Petunia, who had a distinct ‘I did warn you’ expression herself. </p><p>‘No, I tell you, I have a sizeable fortune in Gringotts bank in gold that will see me through for several years - there’s time for me to get a job once the war’s over-’</p><p>‘So you’re a millionaire, are you?’ Vernon sneered, and Petunia gave a tinkling laugh, but looked uneasily at Lily. </p><p>‘It’s not polite to discuss money’ said Lily coldly, and to James’s surprise she not only gave a withering glare at her sister’s fiance, but to him too. ‘Let’s discuss something else.’ </p><p>There was yet another long silence. James actually had to shovel new potatoes into his mouth to try and stop himself from laughing. In the end, he could resist it no longer. ‘Bet you were surprised when you found out about witches and wizards,’ he said goadingly to Vernon. </p><p>‘It’s ridiculous!’ exclaimed Vernon. ‘Grown adults running around pretending to-’</p><p>‘Flying around,’ James corrected. ‘On my mop.’ </p><p>‘James!’ hissed Lily. </p><p>‘I don’t want any tricks or silliness at our wedding, you know,’ he huffed, raising a pudgy finger. ‘We’re sparing no expense, I don’t want some tacky card trick-’</p><p>‘Would you like to borrow some gold for it?’ </p><p>Petunia threw down her cutlery and glared at Lily. ‘Why can’t you just be happy for me?’ </p><p>‘What?’ exclaimed Lily. ‘What are you talking about? I am happy for you!’ </p><p>‘You’ve got to make such a fuss out of all your - your weirdness!’ </p><p>‘I haven’t said anything!’ </p><p>‘I won’t be spoken to like that,’ Vernon was telling James. ‘I mean it, if you think you have magical powers, that’s all good for you - you need a bloody doctor in my opinion, but you don’t need to shove it down our throats-’</p><p>‘I just wanted a normal dinner!’ Petunia was insisting angrily. ‘You always have to make these things about you-’</p><p>‘I haven’t! You haven’t once asked about me, or James, we’ve spent all evening trying to talk about you two-’</p><p>But it was no use. For perhaps the thousandth time in his life, James thought he might have gone a bit far. He had been enjoying the twitching, throbbing vein in Vernon’s neck, but he had not quite expected the man to truly make a scene - not when he was the one who seemed insistent on everything being normal and boring. Yet Vernon Dursley stood, strangely resembling a young rhinoceros on its hind legs, and grasped his fiance’s arm. ‘Come on Petunia - you were quite right, and you shouldn’t have to sit through this nonsense.’  </p><p>‘I’ll get the bill then!’ James called after them, as they stormed away, pulling on their coats as they left. ‘With my mountain of solid gold!’ </p><p>The rest of the restaurant had gone silent as they all watched, the door slamming so violently behind Vernon that the glass in the corner cracked. </p><p>‘Bit of a temper, hasn’t he?’ said James quietly. ‘Reckon I’m lucky he didn’t ask me for a bit of muggle duelling. Right,’ he added in a low voice, ‘you’re going to have to explain muggle money to me, because I got some out but I have no idea about any of it or whether we have enough-’ he cut himself off as he looked down and saw Lily with her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking. </p><p>‘James!’ she wailed quietly. ‘Bloody hell, James!’ </p><p>He felt a sudden lurch of guilt pummelling his insides. ‘Lily… I… I really don’t think that was going to go well either way, he was-’</p><p>‘I know he was awful, but - oh, God,’ she growled. ‘Give me the money.’ </p><p>The rest of the restaurant was staring at them, so, sniffing through her tears, Lily settled the bill and they hurried out into the pouring rain. </p><p>‘I knew he was going to be awful!’ she said, her voice slightly hoarse as she cried over the sounds of the splashing traffic, ‘I mean, it’s Petunia, she’s never going to come home with a - with a social worker or someone who rescues injured animals or something, it was always going to be some Tory wanker, but good God, James, I really hoped that if she felt she had got something over me she might stop - she might - things might have gone back to how they were!’ </p><p>‘Got something over on you?’ he said, baffled. </p><p>‘Yes, you know! She’s marrying her perfect man and having her lovely perfect wedding and domestic life, I’m sure she’s convinced I’ll be mad with jealousy, and I was quite happy to let her think that! Let her feel like she was ahead - I mean, it’s got to be hard, hasn’t it? Being a muggle while your sister gets to go off and be magical?’</p><p>‘That bloke was just as much to blame as me!’ he said defensively. ‘I’ve never met such a-’</p><p>‘You were having fun from the start!’ she accused him. They had not bothered with the brolly, and so her wet hair was plastered to her face as they stormed down the street in the opposite direction that Vernon and Petunia had taken, though he was sure neither of them knew where they were going. ‘I told you - I told you it would be a really awkward, boring dinner, and you should have just let it be that! You should have just gritted your teeth and got on with it! But you were smirking and grinning and deliberately antagonising him right from the start-’</p><p>‘I couldn’t help finding him funny! He was the most ridiculous man I’ve ever met, he was like something out of a Martin Miggs comic-’</p><p>‘I know! I know he was!’ said Lily, still crying. ‘And I haven’t got a bloody clue what she sees in him, but I just want my sister back, James! I just… I just want to be back to where she might have asked me to be a bridesmaid. I mean… I’m her…’ Lily’s voice broke into sobs once again, and James winced, his head bowed against the rain. </p><p>‘I’m sorry,’ he said. </p><p>‘We’ll never be best friends with them, but I just wanted them to tolerate us.’ </p><p>‘I… you’re right. I’m sorry.’ </p><p>He felt thoroughly ashamed. Perhaps it was an only child thing - he couldn’t fathom why Lily couldn’t just say ‘well, Petunia’s a bitch!’ and move on, why there was this pull to repair the relationship that everyone else could see was quite dead. But it didn’t matter that he did not understand it, he knew that she had wanted it, and he wished he could go back in time and remember that from the moment he walked in, rather than treating it all as a big laugh. </p><p>‘I know he wound you up,’ she said unhappily. ‘He really pissed me off too, I came so close to throwing my wine over him.’ </p><p>‘I would have paid good gold to see that,’ he said. ‘Solid gold.’ </p><p>Thankfully this gamble of a joke paid off - her lips twitched, and through her sobs she gave a slight chuckle. </p><p>Their walking had slowed, and he pulled her into the shelter of a closed shop doorway. ‘I’m sorry,’ he said again. ‘Next time I see him, I’ll… I’ll be a Tory wanker for you.’ </p><p>‘Would you?’ she asked pleadingly. </p><p>‘Yeah. I promise, I’ll make things up with him. I’ll finally let my dad bully me into using that bloody potion on my hair, and I’ll go and complain about the state of the economy with him. Bloody miners, wanting workplace protections and fair wages.’ </p><p>She laughed, wiping at her face, though it was quite useless - they were both drenched. ‘Don’t forget hippies,’ she said. </p><p>‘God, they’re the worst, he assured her. ‘I hate all that bollocks about peace and love.’ </p><p>‘Maybe we should drive next time.’ </p><p>He hissed. ‘I was really hoping to take my mop - but fine. You know what, I’ll even make sure I pass my Muggle driving test before their wedding, and we will get a car with lots of cowpower and go down the M23 or whatever it was.’ </p><p>‘Thank you,’ she said quietly. ‘It’s going to be a really awful wedding.’ </p><p>‘It’ll be dire,’ he promised.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>